Depend on Me
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: Shounen-Ai HeeroxQuatre Heero has a new mission but can his chosen comrade really be relied on to fulfill his part? Do not flame me you will be ignored or submitted to severly psinful punishment. Comments and Reviews appreciated.


Depend on Me 

The first signs of morning broke serenely through the clouds; birds twittered and chattered to one another, the warming rays of sunlight shone through the window falling across the peacefully sleeping form of Quatre. It took a while before the light gently roused the contented blond from his slumbers, slowly but surely the gentle blue eyes fluttered open to greet the new morning, a smile broke across the teen's face as he stretched and sat up casting his eyes to the blue sky outside.

"What a beautiful morning" he said quietly to himself, this was one thing he loved he did love about the Earth, the beauty and nature all around. Rising he dressed and left his room to get some breakfast.

Quatre's current location was a large stately mansion in Europe he loved it here wandering the halls losing himself in the history, he had been here a total of three days so far. The house belonged to this Uncle, or at least a man he knew as Uncle, he had in fact been a very close friend of his Father's and kindly he had let Quatre take his vacation here. Things at the colony had been really hectic he had needed to escape so badly and to him this was the perfect place.

As he arrived in the large dining hall, his host was already seated at the long table and just being served his breakfast.

"Ah Quatre you're just in time, did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you" the blond seated himself

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for your arrival I had pressing business, unavoidable I'm afraid"

"It's fine your staff took very good care of me on my arrival. I am grateful for you inviting me to stay I really appreciate it"

"That's perfectly alright, after all we all need to get away sometimes and on my visit to the colonies you looked vexed to say the least.

"I was more worn out than anything… Life's been pretty hectic recently I needed a change of scenery"

"I can imagine, have you got everything that you need?"

"Yes thanks, your staff have been wonderful"

"Good"

"I have to say your home is truly beautiful"

"Thank you it's my pride and joy'

"I can tell it's very lovingly kept"

"When I went into semi retirement I needed to relocate the colonies were no longer the place for me, as beautiful as they are"

"I'm always on the move…" Quatre said in a reluctant tone

"Well you are still young, you can't think yourself ready to settle just yet"

"I wonder sometimes"

"Come now… You are very mature for your age but that is no reason to resign to growing old, believe me if you stop now you'll regret it. You are yet to fall in love and achieve your dreams" Quatre's host now wore a warm smile as he spoke with the teen.

They ate the remainder of their breakfast with quiet conversation about business and the colonies and world issues other than that no more was really discussed. Once finished Quatre excused thanked his host and excused himself returning to his room once more. He opened the window and took a deep breath, he sighed a peaceful sigh and perched himself on the window seat watching the quiet world go by. He watched many things mainly the staff especially the comings and goings of the whistling gardener who seemed the most active of all the staff. A car drew up and he saw his Uncle come out, the driver got out and opened the door, just before he got into the open door his host turned and raised a hand to Quatre, the blond returned with a small wave. The car doors were closed, the driver had got back in and shortly after the car pulled away. Quatre left the window for a moment to fetch a book he'd been reading, one of his sisters had given it to him shortly before he came away. He was just returning to his seat when he heard another car draw up could he Uncle have forgotten something? No it was a different car with a different driver, opening the door this driver stepped to one side and a young brown haired man in a uniform got out stopping for a moment to straighten out his uniform. It was only at that moment that Quatre recognised him, that one gesture of straightening his uniform was all it took to recognise the young soldier.

"Heero!" Looking up to the window the brown haired pilot saw Quatre and gave a brief but warm smile. Throwing down the book and turning from the window the blond excitedly rushed out of the door and raced down the corridors nearly knocking one of the maids over as he went. Heero was in the main entrance hall with the butler as Quatre reached the top of the stairs. He didn't say a word he simply ran down the steps and threw his arms around his companions, this movement took Heero a little bit by surprise he had to take a step back to counter balance the impact.

"It's been so long! How have you been Heero?"

"I can't complain, how's the Earth treating you?"

"Very well" the blond replied beaming at his old friend

The butler took them into one of the lounges before excusing him there a couple of minutes pause where neither pilot really spoke, a maid came in with a tray she poured out some tea and handed one to Quatre smiling warmly to him as he thanked her. She gave a cup to Heero and as she did so blushed deeply at the dashing young soldier, the pilot thanked her and didn't point out her embarrassment or attraction to him. Heero had indeed changed in the year Quatre hadn't seen him for, he had matured and even though looked more or less as he always did his features were more refined and less boy like. Over all Heero had grown over the past year into an attractive young man the uniform he was wearing was incredibly flattering to his Asian features in both colour and style and only seemed to promote just how attractive he was. He put the cup he hadn't really wanted it, he'd simply taken it to be polite, the maid took the tray and finally left leaving the pilots to themselves.

"What have you been doing?" Quatre started breaking the silence

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Heero gave a little smile that said he wasn't really telling the whole truth.

"What's the uniform you're wearing? Is that where you work now? Or are you planning to take them down?"

"It's the uniform of the Resistance Military and yeah it's what I do now"

"Resistance? Heero…" Quatre frowned

"It's not what you think… The Resistance Military preserve peace the only fighting we do is against those who threaten peace"

"Peace keepers?"

"Exactly" Heero leant against the fireplace "What about you? What's been keeping you busy?"

"I've been pretty busy with the colony, we've been expanding our trade with other colonies and we've even begun to trade with Earth. But just recently it all got a bit much and I needed a break, that's why I'm here" there was a brief silence then a thought seemed to hit the blond "How did you know I was here? And more importantly why are you here?"

"I wondered when we'd get to that, for a start you're not as hard to find as you might think especially for someone like me. Secondly Quatre I need your help…"

"My help? What with?"

"There's a new research company in the Far East researching mech development, they need to be stopped and… I can't do it alone"

"Can't do it alone? Are you joking?"

"It's physically not possible on my own"

"The others?"

"I'm asking you Quatre"

"Heero…"

"You're the most reliable and for this particular mission the most skilled… I don't want anyone else" Quatre had to try really hard not to blush, Heero was being so much nicer to him than he ever remembered it seemed time had sweetened his speech a little as well as his looks, the blond couldn't reply. "If you don't believe me look back, I know from my experiences that my most successful missions were completed along side you. I'm not trying to flatter you into this I'm just stating facts"

"You're being so serious Heero, you're complimenting me so much it's as though you're asking me to marry you" Quatre laughed

Heero smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat loudly trying to bring the blond back to the point, Quatre seemed to reprimand himself and gave his attention back to Heero.

"I've got it all planned out into a careful procedure"

The blond dropped his eyes from Heero's for a few moments mulling over the other pilot's request. This gave the brown haired pilot time to look over Quatre he didn't see much difference in the year that had passed in fact the blond had changed very little, his posture and attitude seemed to have matured it seemed he had learnt to conduct himself better. But that's only natural if you find yourself immersed in politics the inner child has to go away deep inside, the way he was thinking now showed he had matured in personality but he was still as cute and baby faced as ever. Finally the blue eyes rose to meet Heero's once more and he smiled and nodded.

"If you think I can be of help and you really believe it's me that you need I will do all that is within my power to help you"

"Thank you Quatre I knew I could count on you"

"If you ever needed reassurance of that I haven't been trying hard enough to show you guys I'm here for you no matter what"

Heero smiled, genuinely this time

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in you"

Nearly blushing again the blond pilot put his cup down and got to his feet

"So when were you thinking of carrying out this mission?"

"As soon as possible" he said with an apologetic glance

"I usually like advance notice, I get booked up pretty quickly but in this case you're lucky, I'm all yours." Quatre got up and went to the lounge door the butler was stood waiting to show Heero out "Something's come up, I have to leave right away" he started. "Please tell my Uncle I am sorry for my sudden departure but be sure to tell him I am very grateful for his having me to stay."

"Very good sir I shall communicate this to him on his arrival home this evening"

"Please pass on my regards to the staff you've all made my stay a very pleasant one"

"I will pass on your regards sir"

"Thank you" he turned to Heero "I'll just go pack"

The brown haired pilot was left slightly stunned and confused in Quatre's wake he didn't think anything of it.

Like sister to brother - father to mother  
We live for each other - we're lover to lover  
As deep as an ocean - filled with emotion  
I'm forever open - can't you see  
Baby you can depend on me  
Depend on me - depend on me

It wasn't all that long before the blond pilot appeared once more with a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Remind me to make a note that Tuesdays are good for you"

"What's wrong? You sound surprised"

"I didn't think you'd just drop everything and come with me immediately"

"I'm always here for you Heero" he smiled getting into the car as the driver opened the door, Heero ducked in beside the blond who was still sat with a content smile.

Neither pilot spoke on the journey, Quatre was wandering his own tranquil thoughts while Heero was thinking how the blond never ceased to amaze him. The journey was relatively short 2 hours at most; they arrived at the central European base at which Heero was currently one of the Commanders. The base wasn't particularly big although security was tight, the car drew up and Heero rolled the window down.

"Commander Yuy, welcome back sir"

The gate guards saluted and the barriers went up the car drawing through them, eventually after a few minutes they came to a stop, a young armed soldier rushed forward and opened the door, stepping to one side he saluted.

"Sir!"

"At ease" Heero said calmly stepping out Quatre not far behind.

They headed to Heero's quarters, on their way they were saluted by several other soldiers in similar but lower ranking uniforms some male some female older and younger alike.

"Do you feel important parading round here Commander Yuy?" Quatre's tone was playful and slightly mocking

"Do you feel important when ruling your Colony Master Quatre?"

"Good point" the two of them smiled to each other

Once in his living space Heero removed his jacket and black gloves before going and standing by the window Quatre stood more in the centre of the room. Once again he couldn't help but notice how flattering his uniform was to both his figure and complexion; he was indeed a very handsome young soldier.

"Hello? Quatre? Back in the Colonies so soon?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't hear you"

"I noticed you were miles away"

"Sorry…"

"I was saying I've got uniforms for you, this base's uniform and the base we'll be carrying out the mission at"

"Alright"

"We leave early tomorrow" Heero handed Quatre a folder "That's all the information you'll need about the mission. Maps, objectives, codes etc. It'd be easier for you if you revised them"

"I'll get started right away"

"Well sorry to be leaving you so soon but I have duties to carry out, so I'll see you later. Your uniform is hung up in just in there for when you change later on"

Quatre nodded Heero returned the gesture picking up his gloves and putting them back on before replacing his jacket, then he did that little thing he always did. He ran his fingers around the collar and smoothed the jacket out before gripping the bottom and giving it a slight tug to straighten it out. It was something Heero had always done, it was a little quirk that Quatre always recognised and loved. It was one of those things that made Heero Yuy human; he didn't seem quite as indestructible as the soldier visage would have you think. By the time the blond had finished contemplating that his companion had gone, letting out a sigh Quatre opened the cover of the carefully constructed brief and began to read.

When Heero returned the brief had been read and Quatre had changed into his uniform, he was greeted by a warm smile from the blond as he entered.

"That really suits you"

"Thanks… I feel a bit strange to be honest… I'm not used to wearing a uniform…"

"Well don't worry about it you look fine you'll fit in great. Everything ok with the brief?"

"Yeah"

"Understand it alright?"

"Clear as crystal"

"Good"

"I'm to carry out objectives 2 and 4 right?"

"Yeah"

"But Heero there's no escape plan out of objective 3… If I were to carry out 4 you'd be trapped"

"I didn't put that in as I didn't think it was necessary"

"It would give me peace of mind to know where you were"

"Don't worry about me I'll get out"

"You'd better…"

Quatre never did like being in the position where he could hurt, jeopardise or even kill on of his companions, it was too much responsibility and weighed down on him like a ten ton weight hanging round his neck.

"Don't worry it's all going to be fine. If you follow the procedure everything will go as planned"

"Yeah…"

"I know what I'm doing, I won't get trapped," there was no reply from the blond "Come on dinner's about to start"

"Great I'm starving!" Quatre announced with a little more of his normal energy

Making their way to dinner they received the same courteous reception they had done on their arrival in the morning. They ate quietly not really saying much at all, afterwards they returned to Heero's quarters and retired. Quatre slept on one of the couches in the sitting area; he slept soundly until very early morning arrived. He woke to the feeling of someone touching his face very softly, he opened his eyes to it was Heero leant over him slightly.

"It's time to go, put on your second uniform and meet me at the main gates where we came in this morning. There's a backpack by your uniform too; it's everything you'll need. 10 minutes Quatre, no more, I'll see you there."

With that Heero was gone, Quatre rose and fumbled in the darkness dressing himself. Quickly and silently he slipped out into the damp early morning air, it was still dark. As he approached the gates he couldn't see Heero anywhere but all of a sudden someone grabbed him. He went to let out a startled cry but a hand covered his mouth. Even though a little stunned he slowly came to his senses and found he was on the ground half-lying on Heero, who was gripping him tightly.

"Sorry for grabbing you without warning but the patrol would have seen you and well they don't really know who you are… We don't need trouble right now" Quatre could feel Heero's gun digging harshly into his back, putting his hands on Heero's shoulders he shifted to relieve the discomfort. But this only brought more embarrassment to the blond as the brunette pilot sat up. Startled Quatre threw his arms around Heero's shoulders and now found himself unintentionally sat in the other pilot's lap. He blushed for awkwardness thank the heavens it was dark he thought, he was blushing so badly and he didn't want Heero to get the wrong idea. There was an awkward cough from behind him and he felt Heero release him, almost instantly Quatre got up, turned and offered Heero his hand. Ignoring the blonde's hand the other pilot got to his feet and brushed himself down. "Take this," Heero said placing a gun and holster in Quatre's hand "You shouldn't need it but at least this way I'll know you're safe if something happens."

Quatre smiled briefly undoing his jacket a little to put the weapon in place. After a short pause the pair moved off, a short walk later they arrived at the airfield. Ahead of them there was a middle-aged man in the same uniform Quatre and Heero themselves had been wearing earlier. He was waiting with a small aircraft as he saw them he approached.

"This is a big help, thanks" Heero said to him shaking his hand

"Don't mention it, we all have independent and personal missions to keep the peace Heero. From one Commander to another good luck"

"Thanks again" Heero saluted the other man who saluted back. The brown haired pilot then signaled his blond companion to get into the small jet beside them. Sitting in on of the two pilot seats Quatre strapped himself in, put on one of the headsets and waited. Heero wasn't far behind, he closed the hatch took up the other seat and readied himself for flight. "Ready for take off?"

"Gages in check, all systems ready for take off"

"Initiating take off sequence" Starting up the engines Heero took the craft along a little before starting to pick up speed. "Final checks"

"Everything is go"

At that Heero slammed the speed lever forward and the aircraft's engine's kicked in and launched them forward. Pulling back on the controls the small jet lifted up into the air quickly and aggressively.

"Easy does it Heero it's a shuttle not a Gundam"

"It's easy to slip"

Quatre gave a small laugh but kept his hands on the co-controls and his eyes on the stat gages. The jet was surprisingly quiet on their way over and their journey wasn't all that long considering they were flying half way across the world. They arrived at first light an as they were landing they saw a troop of armed soldiers along with their Commander and what looked like a scientist came out to meet them. Quatre was hoping to himself they had come out to greet them and not shoot them, he felt a little nervous. Heero and Quatre climbed out and it was the scientist who made the first move toward them.

"We've been expecting you. I am so pleased that you've finally arrived. We've been waiting a long time for new technical crew and we've heard so much of your skills, we have been greatly anticipating your arrival.

"We weren't expecting such a reception"

"Well I mean no disrespect to the current crew when I say this but, fresh blood in the ranks is what this project needs. You young men are just what we need I can tell."

Heero bowed slightly in thanks Quatre did the same. The pilots were shown the labs and hangars in which they would be working before being shown where they'd be eating and sleeping. They had been designated a double room which was lucky as now they could talk without suspicion. Taking out a small electronic device Heero scanned the room for bugs, it was clean and they could now talk safely. Quatre lay on his bed, he felt exhausted he had had a lot of trouble getting to sleep the previous night, Heero sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look like you could use some sleep"

"I think I could too"

"Why don't you rest a while we don't have to report for duty till tomorrow"

"You don't mind?"

"Even you've got to sleep some time"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"You have a tendency to put other people's well being before your own… You always have and well it worries me"

"You get worried about me?"

"Yeah now and then… I worry that maybe you don't leave enough time for yourself. Always pushing too hard, I used to notice back we were all fighting together."

"I didn't think you'd spare so much thought for me"

"I have to, we all do. The five us need to look out for one another"

"Heero… You're the last person I'd expect that from"

"I guess I'm expected to not care about people. Get some sleep."

Heero left the room without further comment, that last sentence has cast a cold feeling over Quatre, that hadn't been what he meant at all. It wasn't long at all before sleep took him into a deep dreamless sleep. When he woke again it was already dark and looking across to the other bed he could see Heero was sleeping. He lay on his side watching the face of his companion, it was strange to see Heero looking so peaceful, he usually looked so harassed and serious. But it seemed sleep released him from his daily hardships. Heero groaned and for a moment a frown flickered across his face but then disappeared back into the content expression from before. Quatre's felt heavy and once again he fell asleep.

"I can always rely on you Quatre"

"Whenever you need me Heero I'm here"

"I'm totally depending on you for this mission, I need you to be my eyes and watch my back"

"I'm here" Heero turned and walked away and out of sight. Someone shoulder barged Quatre knocking him down they then passed him before going around the same corner as Heero. There was a pause then the sound of a gun shot getting to his feet Quatre went to run to Heero's aid but found he couldn't move, he simply fell down again.

"Quatre come on!" said a familiar voice as someone took hold of him and pulled him up

"Trowa?" the blond looked up at him puzzled by the acrobat's presence "We've got to go!"

"But Heero!"

"He's gone…"

"No I can save him!"

"You're too weak Quatre"

The green-eyed pilot pulled him away but Quatre struggled against him crying out for Heero.

"It's your fault"

"No Duo don't blame me!"

"But it was your fault! You're weak and you shouldn't rely on the weak!"

"Please Wufei! You have to listen!"

"Why would Heero trust you with his life? I wouldn't…"

"Trowa!"

"We can't rely on you"

"Yes you can!"

"You left him to die! You didn't even move when you knew he was in trouble!"

"Yes I did I tried! I didn't want to leave him!" Quatre backed away from the other pilots, tears were running down his face "It wasn't my fault! I didn't kill him! I tried!"

"Quatre! Quatre wake up!"

"Heero! I didn't want you to die! It wasn't my fault!"

"I'm not dead! What are you talking about? Quatre wake up!"

Opening his eyes Quatre realised it had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare, never the less tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I won't let you die Heero"

"I know ssh…"

Heero sat down beside Quatre on the bed and the sobbing blond sat up and put his arms around Heero tightly, even though a little reluctant Heero returned the embrace. He sat there with the blond in his arms for a good few minutes while he cried he wasn't sure what the tears were for but he knew this was all Quatre needed from him right now. Eventually he felt his companion relaxing in his arms as the he fell asleep and as he looked down he realised the blonde's eyes were closed and he had drifted off. Heero lay the other pilot down and covered him over again but didn't return to his own bed he fetched a chair and sat watching over Quatre like a guardian angel.

For someone to rely on and a shoulder to cry on

You can depend on me  
If you're in need of some kindness  
And you can't seem to find it  
You can depend on me  
Well there ain't no need to worry you know we'll get along  
Those dark clouds may surround you  
But together we'll be strong

Quatre woke again in the early hours of the morning he sat up and for a moment he didn't see Heero sat there. But when his eyes did eventually fall on the silently sleeping form of the other pilot he smiled, he reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Heero… You can go back to bed now… I'm fine"

"You sure?" he said suddenly startling the blond he hadn't been asleep at all "Yeah I'm good. Have you been awake all this time?"

"Yes"

"You didn't have to"

"But I did" Heero got up and moved the chair back to the corner before coming and standing over Quatre's bed again. "If there's anything bothering you I'm here for you. You can talk to me if you need to"

"Thank you Heero"

"I should be thanking you… Arigatou Quatre"

"What does that mean?"

"Arigatou it's Japanese for thank you. Everything's going to be alright Quatre."

"Right"

"Now get back to sleep we've got an early start"

Lying down on his own bed Heero turned over and went to sleep but despite Heero's words of comfort Quatre did not go back to sleep. He lay awake thinking of his horrific dream; occasionally he turned to look at Heero sleeping peacefully. Finally morning came but even though he'd had more hours sleep than he could count he felt anything but rested. He sat up and leant back against the wall at the head of his bed, his eyes drifted over Heero and out of the window watching the sun as it slowly rose. After a while of watching the sky he rose and put on his number two uniform his overalls. Even though his second uniform was for working in it still looked sharp and neat, he watched the nervous reflection in the mirror staring back at him. He couldn't help but think that he looked like a frightened rabbit. He left the bedroom and got himself a glass of water to attempt to settle his nerves; his hands were shaking heavily. The door to the bedroom closed startling the already frayed nerves of the blond and he dropped the glass. It's shards scattered across the floor making Quatre jump even more. Heero stood by the now closed bedroom door his hand was still poised on the handle as he observed Quatre. Slowly he approached Quatre and gently placed his hand on his companion's shoulder. The blond reacted instantly by dropping down and beginning to hurriedly pick up the pieces of glass, in his rush he picked up a piece that gashed his hand. He withdrew his hand sharply and gave small cry, Heero found himself feeling a little distress seeing Quatre reduced to this. Dropping down beside Quatre he took the blonde's injured hand in his and the other pilot reacted by looking up into Heero's eyes. The brown haired pilot gave a small yet warm smile.

"Are you ok?"

"A little shaken"

"By what happened last night?" Quatre didn't reply but he nodded dropping his eyes "I feel your pain" Heero said quietly

"I used to say that to you Heero…"

"I know…" The two of them fell silent in the close moment the pair of them felt more connected then than they ever had before. One or two tears escaped Quatre's eyes and Heero brought his free hand up to wipe them away. "You will not let me down, you would not be here if I thought you would. As I said before I trust you with my life, be content with that." Quatre seemed slightly more comforted by that as he searched Heero's eyes for the real meaning in his words, Quatre smiled. "Get yourself cleaned up, I'll go ahead to the labs… See you there" Helping Quatre up as he himself rose Heero gave the blond a reassuring look as he turned to leave, his expression said that everything was going to be ok. He left the room and headed along to the tech labs.

"Lieutenant Yuy good morning'

"Commander" Heero saluted

"Lieutenant Winner, will he not be joining us?

"He'll be along shortly, he's still feeling a little unwell from our journey"

"Unfortunate"

"He shouldn't be long"

"In that case we'll wait for him. This morning I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew and I'd quite like to introduce you both at the same time"

"Of course"

"Good morning Commander, Lieutenant" Quatre smiled to them both courteously nodding his head.

"Ah Lieutenant Winner I am glad to see you are partly recovered"

"Thank you sir"

"Now, introductions" said the Commander turning and approaching the railings overlooking the bays in which the crews were already working. Around the bay there were several different parts of a mech. at differing stages of completion in different parts of the hangar/ lab. The Commander put his hands on the railings and waited for the two pilots to approach before continuing. "Gentlemen! Your attention for a moment" The murmuring and work stopped and the young men working below looked up. "As you have already heard your new project leaders arrived yesterday. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce them to you. Lieutenant Yuy and Lieutenant Winner." He indicated to each of them in turn. "They will head the technical teams and oversee all the technical research. Nothing is to happen unless it has been cleared with one of the Lieutenants, they are your go to with any problem. Don't let the age of these two young men put doubts in your mind they are the most skilled and accomplished of their field. Any piloting problems will also go to them as they both have combat mech. pilot experience. I am sure with them now here the project can really pick up speed. That is all continue with your work." He turned to the pilots "For now just accustom yourself with what's currently going on. I'm sure you'll find your feet in no time at all."

The pilots did quickly settle into the daily routine of things and for about 3 weeks they worked hard to simply gain trust and truly establish themselves. Once past this point their mission truly began, they started preparing for their attack on the base mainly late at night. This preparation stage was objective 1 and carried out by Heero, leaving Quatre to entertain the higher ranks and making excuses for his missing companion. During this time there was no more mention of failure of nightmares although these thoughts were still very vividly on Quatre's mind. His dream had seemed so very real and just the thought of having Heero die so close to him was unbearable. It was late one night when Heero was out busying himself with the mission while Quatre was asleep that the blond woke with a terrible feeling that something bad had happened. He tried to go back to sleep and shake the feeling but had found himself unable. He went and sat in the lounge like area of their quarters just outside their actual bedroom. Nervously he waited for his companion's return; he kept giving Heero five more minutes hoping his gut feelings were for once wrong. It had been half an hour since he had woken with the feeling; he was just considering going in search of the other pilot when the door opened and a rather vexed looking Heero entered.

"That took a little longer than…"

"Heero!"

Quatre got up and threw his arms around him startling his companion.

"What's gotten into you Quatre?!" Heero sounded genuinely confused this was the first time he'd come back to such a greeting.

"I thought something bad had happened, I was about to come and find you"

"I've told you there is nothing to worry about"

"I know…" Quatre let go of the tense Heero and stepped back the brown haired pilot went to the doorway of their bedroom.

"Let's go to bed"

"What?! Together?!" Quatre had totally misread what Heero had said and was blushing greatly.

"Yes together…" replied Heero sternly before he noticed the blush and realised what Quatre thought he meant. "I… Never mind…" He didn't think further discussion was appropriate, Heero simply coughed and turned going into the bedroom. Quatre inwardly kicked himself for even suggesting Heero meant such a thing, swallowing his embarrassment he followed Heero a few minutes later. Once they were both in their beds and the lights were out there was a few moments before Heero spoke through the awkward silence.

"Everything's set, tomorrow we strike. Make sure you get plenty of rest" Heero then turned on his side away from Quatre and fell silent.

"Goodnight Heero…" the blond whispered quietly

The next day went as normal, the pair carried out their ordinary daily duties, their operation wasn't to begin until after dark. During the day Quatre's thoughts were on the mission more than ever he found he wasn't focused on his job properly and many times had to use the 'I'm not feeling well' excuse. In the later part of the evening, after the evening meal, Quatre was sat staring into nothing trying to collect his thoughts knowing it would soon be time.

"It's time Quatre get your things together." Heero finally interrupted "I already loaded the jet with our other belongings it's only the mission and the escape now. I switched the jet into solo pilot mode should one of us be injured'

"That's not going to happen Heero" there was a click as the blond loaded his weapon. Heero saw his companion's focused readiness and nodded.

"Need me to run over the procedure again?"

"No everything's fine… But one thing… Please be careful Heero"

"I will… And you too ok? Take care"

With a brief and nervous smile Quatre turned and left. He had to climb up through an exit duct and across the roof in order to reach the control room without detection. After checking the cost was clear he dropped through the skylight and sat down at the control panel. Fixing his headset in place he breathed deeply closing his eyes for a moment.

"Quatre can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Heero"

"I'm in position, proceed with objective 2"

"Roger entering door delay pass codes" Quatre proceeded to input a series of numbers from memory. "Initiating door delay sequence. The alarm will sound soon Heero, from then you will have 3 minutes until totally lock down… Good luck Heero"

"Loud and clear proceeding with Objective 3"

Heero's first task was to download all the information stored about the research, next he had to delete all the files in both the main frame and back up computers. Once this was finished he had to lay several explosives around the bays and hangars, as well as on the mech. parts themselves. The final thing he had to do was lay a large explosive in the core of the base that would eventually take out the entire base. It was his entry into this area that would trigger the alarm.

"I'm just laying the last explosive now Quatre. Arm the explosives and pull out"

"Explosives are now armed Heero 3 minutes to detonation" As the detonators became live the alarm sounded. "The door delay has been activated Heero, get out of there!"

"Is objective 4 complete?"

"Affirmative"

"Then this is goodbye Quatre"

"What?! Heero?"

"I won't make it Quatre"

"No…"

"That's why I needed a second person… I couldn't be in two places at once… I needed someone on the outside"

"You're lying!"

"No Quatre I'm not…"

"You knew you couldn't make it and you didn't tell me?!"

"Follow procedure Quatre get yourself out!"

"No way! I will not let you die! Don't you dare do this to me! There's time for me to override the system"

"No Quatre go! Get out!"

There was the sound of gunshots.

"Heero! I'm coming to get you!"

"Quatre!"

It was too late the blond couldn't hear him, he'd discarded his head set entered the main base and was running as fast as he could to Heero's location.

Like sister to brother - father to mother  
We live for each other - we're lover to lover  
As deep as an ocean - filled with emotion  
I'm forever open - can't you see  
Baby you can depend on me  
Depend on me - depend on me

Letting out a slight growl he pulled off his own head set and drew his gun, taking a deep breath he darted out and took a few shots at his pursuers, before diving for cover again.

"Lieutenant Yuy? What are you doing sir?"

"Put down your weapons!" He called to the confused soldiers

"I can't do that sir. If you're a threat I have to take you out. Our orders are to seek and destroy threats"

"Then you'll have to die"

The soldiers had to dive for cover instead when Heero came around the corner and opened fire again. He was longer so resigned to his fate now he knew Quatre was on his way. He needed to see that the blond pilot reached safety.

"Heero!"

"Quatre get down!"

Running to him Heero put himself between the soldiers and Quatre now firing at him. Heero took a bullet and Quatre grasped his companion's arm and pulled him around behind him as he fired at the soldiers causing them to take cover again. He then took the opportunity to turn and run pulling Heero along too.

"If death is on the cards Heero then we die together"

Heero admired Quatre at that moment more than ever, but there wasn't really time to turn it over in his mind as they once again came under fire. The blond seemed fearless as he protected Heero with all the courage he had, the brown haired pilot simply covered his wound and stood in awe of his companion's new found strength. Quatre never stopped moving and as Heero followed him he realised this was not the route he had written in the brief. But he didn't question he simply followed and sure enough the airfield was soon in sight. The sounds of heavy shutters closing behind them and of course the bay explosives going off could be heard. But these explosions grew louder and closer as the base began to go up. They were out of time but Heero wasn't about to let Quatre die, he grabbed the blonde's arm and digging deep he started to run faster. He overtook Quatre and he was soon lagging behind he made quickly for the exit. He could now feel that the largest explosion's aftermath was on him, he burst out of the hangar doorway ran a little way before pushing Quatre down and laying over him. The noise and light was immense as the entire base erupted into flames roaring from every opening and exit. Hot debris and ash fell on them and Heero gritted his teeth but he was content that Quatre was safely shielded beneath him. Having waited for the destructive sounds to die away Heero slowly rose barely able to keep upright due to all his injuries as well as the deep gunshot wound in his side. Quatre got up shortly after completely unharmed apart from one or two small grazes.

"Let's go…" Heero said quietly beginning to make for the jet but he fell forward and would have met the concrete coming the other way had Quatre not been there to catch him.

"I've got you" he smiled pulling Heero's arm around his shoulders.

They went relatively quickly to their jet that Heero had prepped for take of earlier that day. The pilots did not wait around, Quatre climbed into the main pilot's seat as Heero was badly injured he would be flying them home. When they neared Heero's home base he radioed ahead for an ambulance on arrival. They arrived and as requested the ambulance and troops were waiting, Heero who was now barely conscious was taken away quickly. Quatre was congratulated by the Commander but the blond himself collapsed with exhaustion and was carried back to Heero's quarters.

Quatre woke early the next morning packed his things and called for a car, he wanted to return to the Colony as soon as possible. Picking up his small bag he made his way to the infirmary where Heero was recovering. When he got there Heero was awake and sat up in his bed.

"Good morning" Quatre said with a warm smile, Heero looked tired but pleased to see his companion. "I'm leaving"

"Really?"

"I should return, it's been a long time they'll be worried sick"

"Yeah… Of course…" Heero sounded a little disappointed

Quatre came and sat on the bed beside Heero looking at him solemnly, blue eyes fixed on blue eyes. He brought a hand around to cup Heero's chin Quatre's expression was strangely stern.

"Don't ever lie to me again Heero Yuy"

And with that Quatre leant in and kissed Heero tenderly catching the brown haired pilot very much by surprise. Unable to do anything he simply sat and allowed the blond to hold the kiss for a few moments. Quatre then drew away stood up and picking up his bag he smiled one last time before leaving the room without saying another word. Heero sat stunned for a moment but then got up and went after the blond but he reached the entrance just in time to see the car carrying Quatre pull away.

"I trust you had a relaxing break Master Quatre"

"I enjoyed it very much," he said with an almost false smile "I even had the chance to see an old friend again" Quatre added quietly

"Sounds as though you wish you'd had more time"

"We didn't really have much of a chance to sit and talk… So I guess it would have been nice to have had more time" he sighed "It was good to see him again"

His blue eyes drifted out of the window and his mind wandered to where Heero might be and what he might be doing right now. He would have liked to remain alone in that trance forever but his secretary came in.

"I don't wish to disturb you sir but there's a young man here to see you. He's a Commander from a base in Europe, he says you met him while there on your vacation. Should I show him into the lounge or send him here?"

"That's fine send him through"

"Very good sir"

There was a couple of minute's pause before the door opened and close again he turned from the window and suddenly his blue eyes brightened up and he smiled.

"Heero!"

The blond approached and went to embrace Heero but as his arms went around the other pilot Heero ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips to Quatre's. Once there he put his arms around the blond and pulled him closer to deepen the sudden kiss. It lasted a few moments before Heero released a very stunned Quatre.

"I had to see you"

"What are you doing here? And why did you just…"

"I told you before… I don't want anyone else" He smiled and kissed Quatre again. "Aishiteru" he whispered softly as he pulled Quatre close and held him.

The blond didn't understand what Heero had just said but he didn't care his actions had been enough.

Your love is a guiding light  
I've been watchin' it shine - shine on baby  
When hard times are all around  
And there's miles and miles of dirty road - depend on me

There were a few beams of moonlight falling through the window, Quatre turned over in his sleep the light now fell on his face stirring him from sleep. He opened his eyes and from the habit of searching out Heero he looked to his left only to find there was no one there. But then again they weren't on the mission in Japan anymore. Then it hit him and he remembered where he was, he turned over onto his right side and there Heero was, sound asleep beside him. The brown haired pilot's hand was stretched out on the pillow, Quatre smiled at his peaceful face slipping his hand into Heero's. The other pilot didn't wake up but he smiled slightly and shifted in his sleep drawing Quatre into his arms.

"Aishiteru" the blond whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep in Heero's arms.

There's no need to carry that heavy load - depend on me  
When hope is gone and all is lost  
Just reach out - take my hand  
I'll be there - I'll be your man  
Depend on me


End file.
